


i must become a lion hearted girl [ready for a fight]

by pleaseletmetouchyourbutt



Series: Blush of Dawn [2]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, apparently i'm on a yona of the dawn fic writing spree, i seriously love these characters it kills me, why would i do schoolwork when i can write these fics?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3556922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleaseletmetouchyourbutt/pseuds/pleaseletmetouchyourbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yona is not a powerless, wilting flower anymore. She is the master of the four dragons, and no one is ever going to take away someone she loves again. Never again will she tremble and sob as a loved one dies, running away like the worst type of coward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i must become a lion hearted girl [ready for a fight]

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh I can't stop writing Yona of the Dawn fics, and I can't stop thinking about this series, and I can't stop crying at how much I want Yona/Hak to be canon already. 
> 
> As always, unbeta'd. Tell me if you see any glaring mistakes!

Hak is bleeding. Just seconds ago he was inches away from losing his left arm. He cradles the bloody arm against his chest, swings out violently with his Quandao and sends an advancing soldier stumbling backwards.

He is faltering. 

Ki-Ja and Shin-Ah are fighting together, while Jae-Ha crushes soldiers underfoot. Hak is faltering while Yona hides in a bush with Yun and Zeno.

All of a sudden Tae-Jun is holding her by her hair while Hak dangles from a cliff. She feels young and powerless, small and faint, as Hak staggers and bleeds onto the ground.

But, she is not that girl anymore. She is no longer a small child, terrified and useless, depending far too much on Hak to protect her. She has a sword now, the small dagger that she had stolen from Jae-Ha. She knows that _he_ knows that she took it, but he hasn’t asked for it back yet.

A soldier gets a good swing at Hak, and he barely dodges it, nearly stumbling with the effort it takes him.

Yona is not a powerless, wilting flower anymore. She is the master of the four dragons, and no one is ever going to take away someone she loves again. Never again will she tremble and sob as a loved one dies, running away like the worst type of coward.

Yun tries to grab her hand as she erupts from the cover of their bush, but she avoids him. She knows she has fire in her eyes, and her hands do not shake as she dances through the fray of fighting and bloodshed. A tall, burly man is hovering in front of Hak, sword raised. Hak sends him backwards with a well-aimed swing, but his blade doesn’t make contact.

Yona jumps, thinks of Jae-Ha’s amazing legs and Ki-Ja’s strong arm. She imagines she has Shin-Ah’s flawless vision, and lands on the man’s back. She meets Hak’s eyes as she drives the dagger into the back of the soldier’s throat. She flies backwards off of him, twisting her blade as she pulls it out, and the man falls heavily to the ground, blooding spraying out over her dress and cloak.

“Princess!” She hears Ki-Ja yell, and somehow she knows to duck. A sword flies over her head and she spins quickly, blade out, opening a wound in a soldier’s stomach. The man falls backwards, meeting her eyes as he bleeds out onto the ground.

He looks scared. _Good,_ she thinks, _He tried to hurt my dragons._

Hak’s good arm wraps around her stomach, hauling her back into him and dragging her into the cover of a few trees. Jae-Ha takes the attention of a few soldiers advancing on them, and they hide safely behind a thicket of trees.

“What were you thinking?” Hak hisses, releasing her once they’re concealed.

"I was thinking about saving your life,” Yona answers, “That man was going to kill you.”

“I was fine,” Hak insists, “You promised me you would remain hidden.”

“That was before you nearly lost an arm!” Yona snaps, “I’m not going to lose you, Hak.”

Hak grasps her face with his good hand, his Quandao landing with a clatter on the ground. He kisses her, harsh and rough, before pulling away swiftly, “You’re too reckless.”

“Says you!” Yona sputters, “I hate it when you do that!”

“It’s the only way to stop you from scolding me,” Hak smirks, and then he looks up sharply, eyes narrowing.

Yona turns, sees Jae-Ha standing in the break in the trees, grinning, “We’re finished out here, if you two are ready.”

“Get Yun,” Yona snaps, “He needs to bandage Hak’s arm before we do anything.”

“I’m fine-” Hak says, but Yona whirls on him, glare in place, and he stops, “Okay, okay.”

Yona hovers while Yun bandages Hak’s shoulder; Yun scolds him the entire time, and Yona can’t help but smile at that. She sticks her tongue out at him over Yun’s shoulder, and Hak returns the gesture with vigour.

When Hak’s all bandaged up, they set off again, towards a small village Fire Tribe officers are said to ravage on a regular basis. Yona walks in the middle of the group, Hak close at her back, and Ki-Ja stares angrily at her as they move.

“Stop looking at me like that, Ki-Ja,” She says softly, smiling at him, “I’m fine.”

“You could have gotten hurt!” Ki-Ja snaps, and beside him, Shin-Ah is nodding quickly.

“But, I didn’t,” Yona says, “I wasn’t just going to let that man hurt Hak.”

“Better me than you,” Hak says firmly from behind her, and she stops walking so quickly she’s surprised he doesn’t bump into her.

She turns viciously, “There isn’t anything I wouldn’t do to protect you. All of you.”

“That’s the problem!” Yun says, and she turns to look at him, “You’re reckless and you don’t think before you act! You’re not invincible!”

“Neither are any of you!” Yona shouts, but no one responds. She sighs, shakes her head, “We should keep moving.”

They walk in silence, and when the sun sets, Yun picks a camp-site with a short, sharp word. No one speaks as they’re setting up the tents, and the silence is slowly driving Yona insane. She understands why they’re angry with her, but she would do it again in a heartbeat. She will never again be powerless.

She forgoes dinner, much to Ki-Ja’s annoyance, and practices her archery somewhere out of their view. She’s used up all of her arrows on a nearby tree when she can feel eyes on her back.

“I thought everyone was angry at me,” She says, turning to see Ki-Ja leaning against a tree.

“Doesn’t mean we’re not watching out for you, Princess,” Ki-Ja says, “I understand why you did it. But, you’re not a skilled swordsman, you shouldn’t have dove in there like that. If something happened to you, not only would all of us lose our minds, but Kouka would never return to how it should be.”

Yona sighs, “I can’t stand being powerless, Ki-Ja. I can’t just watch you all fight for me, and never fight for you.”

Ki-Ja nods, “Just don’t do it again. At least not until my heart recovers.”

Yona smiles, “Deal.”

Hak is in her tent when she goes to get ready for bed. She stops in her tracks, swallowing thickly as he watches her. He’s propped up slightly, shirt off and arm heavily bandaged.

“I’m sorry,” Yona says quietly, letting the tent flap fall shut behind her, “I worried you.”

“Yeah, you did,” Hak says, leaning forwards and grabbing her by the wrist. He pulls her sharply, so she crashes into his chest, body between the splay of his legs. He kisses the top of her head, “I’m sorry, too. You saved me, and I didn’t say thank you.”

Yona laughs, face pressed gently into the crook of his neck, “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Hak says, and she tips her face up to kiss him.

“I’ll be more careful if you will,” Yona says quietly, and Hak laughs above her.

“How capable are both of us at keeping that promise?” He asks, and she smiles against his skin. She had realized recently that despite the fact that she had loved Su-Won for a very long time he had never known her. Su-Won had never understood her like she thought he had. Hak, on the other hand, had truly understood her, and loved her, and protected her even when she had been blinded by a child’s crush on another man.

Maybe if she had insisted she marry Hak instead, Su-Won would not have been invited to her birthday. Maybe if she had seen the love and fierce protection in Hak’s boyish face as a young girl, she would have never lost her father and she would not now be fighting for the wellbeing of her kingdom.

But, maybe an earlier realization of her love for Hak would not have changed a thing. Maybe she would still be sleeping in a tent in the wilderness, fighting with dragons and acting as their master.

Yona looks up at Hak’s face; relaxed and tipped back, and smiles. She feels whole and complete. Her father is gone, yes, but she is exactly where she is supposed to be.

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: I have a really porny Hak/Yona fic that I'm hanging on to. Comment down below if you'd like me to post it!


End file.
